This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle bodies are complex assemblies that typically include inner and outer panels coupled to a sheet metal body. Polymer panels, therefore, must be structurally able to securely attach to the sheet metal interior and exterior structures while presenting to the customer an aesthetically pleasing surface. Traditionally, an even gap between components is aesthetically desirable.